Sonic the Hedgehog Volume 1
No Previous Volume ←—→ Next Volume Sonic the Hedgehog Volume 1: Fallout! is the first volume of IDW Publishing's Sonic the Hedgehog Graphic Novel Series of reprints. Official Solicitation Join the Blue Blur for brand-new adventures as he and his friends race around the world to defeat the evil Dr. Eggman's robotic forces! The evil genius Dr. Eggman has been foiled--but the work of Sonic the Hedgehog isn't over yet! In the aftermath of the latest epic battle, rogue robots continue to attack small villages around the world. In order to succeed, Sonic will need the help of his friends Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, along with some new and surprising allies. This new collection from acclaimed writer Ian Flynn features the blue blur like you've never seen him before. Gotta go fast!https://t.co/JNMD2BfQBO?amp=1 Summary Story One :"Fallout!" Part One Sonic the Hedgehog had been battling Dr. Eggman for a long time with past known battles including Dr. Eggman piloting his Egg Viper, Egg Emperor, Egg Dragoon, and Death Egg Robot. After Sonic managed to defeat Eggman in their last battle; however, the doctor disappeared. Unfortunately, his robot forces remained, and so Sonic traveled the world to help stop the various robot uprisings. Sonic came across a town that was under attack from various Badniks. He came across civilians in need, one of which attempted to fend off the attacking Badniks to save a group of civilians, but was easily knocked down by an Egg Pawn despite wielding a Wispon. Sonic appeared just in time to save the brave young man and comment that he knew someone who put a Wispon to good use, which was a nod to one of the Resistance members during Eggman's previous attack. Sonic then ran by the town's militia and told them of the man he just saved and that he needed their aid. Sonic then came across some civilians trying to escape from some Moto Bugs, and he defeated them with ease. Sonic then started to have a little bit of trouble against some Egg Hammers, but Tails appeared and saved him just in time. The two teamed up and took down all of the robots with a mix of attacks, which included the Spin Dash and Rolling Combo. After Sonic and Tails started overcoming the horde of robots, the robots attempted to escape the town, so while Sonic took care of the remaining Egg Hammer, Tails closed one of the town's gates just in time to prevent the robots from leaving, which caused them to crash into the gate and get destroyed. Afterwards, Tails noted that the attack seemed coordinated, which was unlike previous Badnik attacks from other areas. When Sonic suggested it might be Dr. Eggman, Tails did not believe so, as Eggman was known for making sure they knew he had returned before attacking. Sonic decided to continue doing what he had been doing, but Tails expressed his anxiety over the thought of Sonic losing again, to which the blue hedgehog promised to be more careful. He also suggested that Tails follow him just like old times. Initially, Tails wanted to, but then he decided it was more important to help the town that they had just saved rebuild and recover. Sonic commented on Tails' decision by calling him a class act and stating that they would bash robots again some other time, to which Tails agreed. Unbeknownst to the two of them, a Flapper watched Sonic travel away from the town, which had someone watching the visual feedback and planning their next moves. The unknown mastermind planned to lead Sonic towards Amy Rose. Background Information *The original cover advertised for this volume was the same as the original promotional image for the series with the IDW logo removed from the top right corner. *The cover of this volume is a horizontally mirrored image of issue #1's Retail Incentive Cover 3 by Kieran Gates. References Category:Real World Perspective Category:Comics Category:Graphic Novels